


“你已经被我杀了”

by Crifi



Category: Burzum (Band), Darkthrone (Band), Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: 很短的故事，灵感来源是之前看到的一张图，上面有一段fenriz评价varg的话，虽然也不知道是真是假吧，但我还是写了。
Relationships: Gylve "Fenriz" Nagell/Varg Vikernes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	“你已经被我杀了”

“……我是说，我如果能死在他的手上，那会是一种荣幸。”  
当Varg走入Helvete时，他听到Gylve正在说话。Gylve似乎有点醉了，词语都是一个音节一个音节地往外蹦。  
Varg用力跺了跺脚，跺掉靴子上的雪。闷闷的咚咚声引得柜台后的两人探出脑袋来，看向Varg。Varg看到Gylve先是眯眼，接着慢悠悠地露出一个笑容。而Bård微微皱起了眉。  
“下午好，Euronymous在哪里？”他减少无用的寒暄，直入主题。  
Gylve缓缓地摇头：“不在这里，Varg，你该提前说一声的。”  
Varg沉默了片刻，叹了口气：“好吧，我有和他说过我近期会来奥斯陆……但没有给他确切的日期。”  
“可惜，”Bård撇撇嘴，他起身，拍拍裤子，看向Gylve，“好吧，我该回去，干我自己的事情了。”  
“好，再见。”Gylve笑着挥挥手，看着Bård离开。Bård径直走向门口，与站在门前的Varg擦肩而过。Varg看着他离开，而他匆匆地点了下头。  
“所以，你找Euronymous做什么？”  
Gylve从柜台后走出来，走到Barg面前，笑着拥抱了他，然后轻轻扶着他的肩膀问道。  
“我录了新的demo，”Varg也笑了，“有兴趣吗？”  
“当然。”  
Varg领路，他们一前一后地走出Helvete。外面正下着小雪，天气冷的厉害，他们忍不住加快了些脚步，到了Varg的车旁。  
Varg打开车门，拿出副驾驶座上放着的录音带，递给Gylve。Gylve拿好带子，前后左右都看了看，接着抬头看向Varg：“去我的地方？我可以给你泡杯咖啡。”  
“当然可以。”  
Varg伸手抹了几把挡风玻璃上的雪，接着两人上了车。在封闭的车内，Varg可以闻到Gylve身上的酒味——他的确喝醉了，Varg想道。  
雪有逐渐变大的趋势，风呼啸着卷着雪花让车窗外的全世界都变得昏暗而灰白，人们或是走过雪中，或是相隔甚远地在车站里等车，车辆缓慢地移动，全世界都仿佛生了锈。  
乌勒尔的盾遮盖了天日，于是一切变得灰白，他取代了奥丁的位置，于是冬日里大雪将会掩埋一切。这也许会成为不错的歌词，Varg犹豫了一下，但也许不会，但这的确让他想起了音乐，于是他轻声哼唱起了一首古老的民谣。  
Gylve闭着眼，静静地听着。他能感到寒冷渗过玻璃，轻触着他的胳膊和侧脸，但他的另外半边身体却依然温暖。如此奇怪——他听到Varg的歌声，和他说话的嗓音一样动人——不可思议，让他想到了阳光，冬日里松林间惨白的阳光。  
他们很快到了地方，到了Gylve的家。Varg打量着眼前，Fenriz走入厨房去为他泡咖啡。不久，他端着两杯咖啡走出来，看着依然站在门口打量四周的Varg笑了笑：“坐啊。”  
他们一人一杯热咖啡，坐在了沙发上。喝了几口后，Gylve才猛地想起他们是来干什么的，起身，在一旁的柜子里翻了好久，找出一个小录音机，然后把Varg的录音带放了进去。  
音质很差，他们都知道这是故意而为。Gylve坐回原位，喝了一口自己的咖啡，闭上眼，仰头靠在沙发上，安静地听着。Varg凝视着杯中的咖啡，沉思着。  
录音带很快就放完了，Varg并没有录太多歌，他只录了两首。Gylve轻哼一声，坐直身子，伸手去拿录音机。Varg看着他这一串动作，从方才的沉思中回过神来。  
Gylve拿着那小小的录音带，仔细地看着，最后给了Varg，笑着开口：“很高兴能有这个殊荣。”Varg接过录音带后，他收回手，擦了下鼻子，接着看向别处。  
“我……额，你要喝点啤酒吗？”  
Varg摇摇头。Gylve便起身，从不知哪里翻出一箱啤酒，接着熟练地拿出一瓶后打开，喝了一口。他回头，对正注视着他的Varg笑了一下：“你的损失。”  
Varg注视着Gylve，注视，甚至可以说是兴致勃勃地注视。Gylve总是一个迷人的家伙，他总是那么和善，和任何人都处得来。你不会说每个人都喜欢Varg，或者都喜欢Euronymous，但你可以说每个人都喜欢Gylve。  
“对了，”Varg想要放下已经空了的杯子，但是没找到合适的地方，“我走进Helvete时，你和Bård在聊什么？”  
Gylve的眼睛一下瞪大了，他猛地开始咳嗽，似乎是被呛到了。Varg耐心十足地等着他，十几秒后Gylve直起腰来，看向Varg，紧张地笑了一下：“我帮你把杯子放到厨房去吧。”  
这个反应不太正常。但是Varg不太有打破砂锅问到底的念头，每个人都有点自己的小秘密，这再正常不过了。他把杯子递给Gylve，接过杯子的瞬间他们手指相碰，Gylve依然紧张地笑着，转身走入厨房的样子像是被踩了尾巴的猫。  
很快，他走了出来，手里却多了一把刀。这次轮到Varg惊呆了：“什么鬼？Gylve！”  
“什……”Gylve愣了一下，接着低头看向自己的手里，也被吓了一跳，“什么……抱，抱歉。”他转身回到厨房，然后再空着手走了出来。  
“什么鬼？”刚刚那可太诡异了，Varg感觉自己必须要个说法。  
“额，”Gylve结结巴巴地开口，手指紧张地揪着头发，“是你。”  
“啥？”  
“我是说，我在Helvete的时候和Bård谈到的是你，我说你是一个那么优秀又迷人的人我觉得我应该死在你的手上，而且那会是一种荣幸，”Gylve飞速又小声地一口气说完这一长段话，沉默了片刻后，小小地哇了一声，“该死，我真的是喝醉了。”  
Varg看着他，眨眨眼。所以，这就是Gylve所想的，他如此高看自己，让Varg心底的确有些开心和温暖。他对Gylve招招手，示意他过来。Gylve皱起眉，似乎没能理解他的意思：“什么？”  
Vatg又招招手，同时从衣兜里掏出一把折叠刀，展开。Gylve的呼吸似乎都停住了，几秒钟后，他开始慢吞吞地走向Varg。最终，他停在了Varg的面前。  
“坐下。”Varg示意Gylve坐到他的身旁，于是Gylve就那么做了。他坐在Varg的身旁，呼吸急促，眼睛半睁着，凝视着地面。  
Varg转过身，认真地凝视着Gylve，然后他轻轻地用左手按住Gylve的肩膀，一点点地向上移动，直到扼住Gylve的脖子。他用右手拿着折叠刀，抵住Gylve的脖子。  
在冰凉的刀片触碰到皮肤的一瞬间Gylve抖了一下，他猛地仰起头，双眼紧闭，死死抿着嘴唇，呼吸越来越急促。Varg稍稍调整了一下角度，在Gylve耳边轻轻“嘘”了一声。  
接着，他动了手。  
他慢慢地，甚至可以说是温柔地在Gylve的脖子上割出一条细长的口子。Gylve的手一瞬间紧紧攥住了Varg的衣服，他紧闭着眼，呼吸急促而粗重。在觉得足够后Varg住了刀，微微向后靠，满意地看着Gylve，把他整个人都收入眼中。  
然后他凑到Gylve的耳边，轻轻拨开他的长发，小声开口：“你已经被我杀了。”  
Gylve猛地睁开眼，像是溺水的人回到了空气中一样大口大口地呼吸。他全身都在发抖，一只手依然死死抓着Varg的衣服，另一只手则按上了脖子上那条细长的伤口。  
他喘着气，注视着手指上的血，然后扭头，呆呆地望向Varg。Varg笑得很柔和，他放下折叠刀，伸手撩开Gylve的头发，看着一颗颗血珠慢慢地出现在Gylve的伤口上。Gylve眨眨眼，似乎才回过神来，接着发现自己还拽着Varg的衣服。他立即松了手。  
“我……我……”Gylve结结巴巴地开口，他看着Varg，似乎想说什么，但又说不出口。  
“好了，让我带你去医院醒酒吧。”Varg笑着起身，接着把沙发上呆坐着的Gylve拉起来。Gylve起身的瞬间有些腿软，但是Varg眼疾手快地扶住了他。接着他就扶着Gylve，两个人慢悠悠地走着，离开Gylve的住所，上了车，驶向了医院。  
End


End file.
